Many patients are transported to hospitals via ambulances, helicopters, and other emergency vehicles. Information captured during these transports, if any, is fractured and does not get directly communicated to an electronic medical record (EMR). A lack of an electronic version of a Situation-Background-Assessment-Recommendation (SBAR) tool integrated into the EMR exacerbates this breakdown in communication. Further, there is not a useable EMR for the emergency medical services (EMS) market that is accessible via a tablet platform. Any information that is available is typically faxed or provided orally to a healthcare facility when communication protocols are available. Still further, ancillary conditions can negatively affect transport time, resources available, and benchmarks that define time limits on treatments. Each of these deficiencies result in lost opportunities for providing effective and efficient treatment as well as receiving full reimbursement for the care provided.